The present disclosure generally relates to prioritizing a content item and, in particular, to prioritizing a content item for a user based on a content prioritization model constructed based on the user's user account authentication events.
A user may have specific interests, and may prefer to consume content related to those interests. As an example, a user may be interested in a particular entertainer. Thus, when visiting an online entertainment tabloid website, the user may prefer to view stories, gossip columns, photographs, videos, etc., relating to that entertainer. To that end, the user may have to search for stories related to that entertainer.